


In the Empty

by masked



Series: Through it All We're Still Alive [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Episode: s12e09 First Blood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masked/pseuds/masked
Summary: A small conversation between three entities.





	In the Empty

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers: briefly mentions the major character death at the end of s12 finale

Billie opens her eyes.

She looks down at her shirt, which has a hole on its chest, and repairs it. She crosses her arms, staring out into—quite literally—nothing.

Of course Castiel stabbed her. He’s a Winchester, alright.

Those insolent Winchesters. Always thinking they can get away by killing whatever they made a deal with. That is _not_ how deals work. No such thing as honouring the system, those ones.

“That’s what they’re known for, after all.”

Billie glances to her side. “And look where that got you.”

Death inclines their head with a slight smile. “They’re an interesting lot, don’t you think?”

Billie scoffs. The Winchesters don’t realize that the old entities have a soft spot for them _because_  they shake things up. Well, Billie likes order as they are. “They broke a blood pact. Even you must know how far they’ve strayed from the order of things.”

“True.” Death readjusts their grip on their cane. “But one can argue, who determines the order?”

“Definitely _not_ them.”

Death lets out a huff, almost a quiet chuckle, and shakes their head. They look around the Empty. “It’s peaceful here, isn’t it?”

“How long do you intend to stay in here?”

“Oh,” Death shrugs, “I’ve had enough for now.” They glance at Billie. “From the looks of things, you haven’t.”

“No,” Billie replies, un-crossing her arms. “I suppose not. Someone has to straighten things out there, starting with the reapers that’s gone rogue. And I can’t do it alone.”

“I can help.”

Billie glances sideways, and back to Death. “In case you haven’t realized, she was one of the rogue reapers I was talking about.”

Tessa rolls her eyes. “I was acting under order. I admit that I went a little overboard, but I stuck to my role as a reaper as opposed to you, who tried to use those souls as a bomb against the Darkness.”

“It was better than leaving the world in an imbalance, with the Veil getting more and more crowded and barely holding itself together—”

“Enough,” Death says. There’s a blinding light that momentarily flashes throughout the Empty before it’s shaded by nothingness again, barely a blip in existence. “That’s my cue,” Death says, and Billie narrows her eyes.

“Like I said,” Billie says slowly, eyeing the light in the distant, “you’re too soft on them.”

“I do like a little excitement now and again,” Death replies. Billie shakes her head in disapproval, much to Tessa’s horror. “Bring a copy of _The Sandman_  when you’re not busy. It does get a little dull in here.”

“We’ll see how I’m feeling,” Billie replies, and opens up a gap. She glances back at Castiel in the distance as Death makes their way towards him, and with Tessa by her side, steps back out into the world.


End file.
